User talk:Aaron The Wise '91
hey, can you block the mitch guy? dude, keep on the lookout. Honestly Aaron I have no idea.TCprairiedog (talk) 19:31, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes I'am But It's Going to Be STAR WARS The Clone Wars. However My Adventures in The STAR WARS Saga. Is In Debate, But Yes I'm Going To.Ben "Maza' Skywalker (talk) 18:13, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I've seen the show, and I'll think about it. Tigerman531 (talk) 18:21, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Good question. I haven't decided yet. All I know is this, it has to be at the end of an Adventure where things get romantic, and Jaden feels like it's the perfect moment to ask Alexis the big question. -Rtgoh1 From Tigerman531 Are you kidding me? I love his series! His work is awesome! One of my dreams is one day work along side with Benny and his friends. We'll see. We'll see. Tigerman531 (talk) 01:12, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I like those pictures. In fact, I've used one of them before. -Rtgoh1 Of coarse I know Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Adventures series. In fact those three are friends of mine on YouTube. Their series is an inspiration to me. -Rtgoh1 He's my favorite too. Tigerman531 (talk) 16:17, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for creating Anubis' page. And I'm glad you categorized him as a villian for being Set's son. -Rtgoh1 My favorite Egyptain god is Osiris for a good reason. And I think you can guess why. -Rtgoh1 Correct. It was the Sesame Street special "Don't Eat the Pictures" that sparked my interest in Osiris and Egyptian mythology. I owe it all to that special. -Rtgoh1 I've got too many favorites. I like Sora, Donald, Mickey, Roxas, Axel, and Aqua. -Rtgoh1 Ever heard of Jumanji? -Rtgoh1 No. Nothing's wrong at all. It's just that I brought it up, because I have Van Pelt's page on the Wiki, and I was curious if he'll become Aaron or Arik's enemy too. -Rtgoh1 Awesome! -Rtgoh1 Hey. About Jaden's page. I appreciate your help, but this is my series, and I decide what happens specifically in it. So I'd appreciate it if you left it all for me to edit. -Rtgoh1 Okay. I'm only gonna say this one more time. Please PLEASE stop messing with my Adventure series. I know you're trying to help. But you're trying too much. So please focus on your own series and not on mine. -Rtgoh1 Well, we'll see. Tigerman531 (talk) 19:59, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Mind telling me why did you add Don Bluth here? Tigerman531 (talk) 17:55, September 11, 2013 (UTC) No offense, buddy, but I doubt that's gonna work. Tigerman531 (talk) 00:14, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I just saw it. Awesome job! But now could you not do anything for me anymore? Ren and i are partners, and i don't want him feeling like he being replaced. I'm sorry. Tigerman531 (talk) 00:39, September 12, 2013 (UTC) So, trying to take my job, are you? -Rtgoh1 I understand. But know this: tigerman531 and I are partners in Adventure series making. We depend on each other. We mean a lot to each other. And we can't bare to have someone try to replace either one of us. I want to always provide him the drawings he needs. So.... I'd appreciate it if you sticked to your own ideas. -Rtgoh1.